War and Tragedy
by Bluefire21
Summary: What if the events after the original end to FMA never happened? What if the Thule Society never existed? What if Edward came back on his own? With the twists and turns that follow Edward's triumphant return, will any of the characters we know and love ever be the same? Or will they finally break? Full summary inside! (rating may go up in later chapters)
1. Prologue: Part 1

**War and Tragedy**

A/N: This story takes place two years after episode 51 (or in other words the end of the original series), so please feel free to correct me on any mistakes you find and please enjoy! This is my very first fan fiction, so please don't hate it too much. And I would like to thank Darkangel555 for giving me the idea for this fan fiction (your story: From Dusk to Dawn, inspired me to write this). And thank you all so much for even clicking on this! Also, the characters (mainly Roy-boy and Edo) may seem OOC. The reason for this will be explained in latter chapters, until then please don't kill me for it! It just sort of wound up that way and I went with the flow. So…. Enjoy I guess… and hang in there until we get to the interesting parts! Which will be awhile, but oh well...

And before we move on, I'd like to give a quick shout out to my amazing beta SapphireClaw, you should go check out her work, especially if you're interested in parental stuff.

Main Pairings: Parental Royed and Royal, Edwin, Royai, Al/OC

Disclaimer: ...I'm writing fan-fiction and I live in a small backwater town...does it look like I own a million dollar industry?

Prologue:

Part One:

* * *

A boy of about twelve stood slowly from his crouched position. He had short cut tan golden hair, amber eyes, and freckles dotted his normally kind face, but at that moment, it was creased with concentration and worry. He was dressed in a simple pair of blue jeans and a black sweater. Before him lay a huge circle filled with strange symbols and letters, the circle was about 25 feet in diameter.

The boy sighed and looked down at the paintbrush in his hand that was covered with dried white paint (that he had just used to paint the strange circle). He then picked up an empty pail of white paint and set both down a few yards away.

The boy stood atop a small hill that had recently been trimmed and cleared (for the single purpose of what this young boy was about to do). It was surrounded for miles by gently rolling hills and prairie grass. A full moon hung in the star-studded sky shining light onto the uninhabited countryside where a very strange event was about to unfold.

"Edward, I'm coming for you… Just hold on a little longer!" whispered the boy.

Taking a deep breath the boy slowly pressed his hands onto the circle before him.

There was a huge blast of light and the ground in the very center of the circle rose up, leaving a perfect circle about a foot deep in its center and a yard across in diameter, of bare earth behind. There was a pop and something appeared above the hole.

An eerie blue light surrounded a window into an imperfect world.

I_t's a portal!_ The boy realized.

The portal showed a barren wasteland where a pair of huge black doors stood, seeming to lead to nowhere.

_It's the gate! I did it! Ed I'm coming, I'm coming…_

The boy stared at the portal that did indeed lead to the famous gate. Suddenly, the doors began to swing open until they revealed a huge black void where countless eyes stared out at the 12-year-old human.

But, before the boy could move, something shot out of the gate and landed at the edge of the hole, only to roll down the opposite side of the hill from the boy.

_What the?_

Suddenly the gate began to close and the portal to disappear.

_Wait! No! The portal can't close! Not yet, I still haven't gone through. I need to find Ed!_

The boy lunged for the gate desperately, but only managed to land on the ground right in front of the hole just as the portal disappeared with a final: **Pop**!

"No. NO! NO! NO!" The boy screeched into the night sky as he tore fist-falls of dirt and grass from the ground.

"Brother I'm so sorry! I was so close. So close!" The boy whispered staring at his hands.

_It's that thing's fault! If it hadn't interfered I would have Ed back, or at least be close to it. Damn that thing. I'm going to go see what the heck that thing is, and if it's not human, I'm not going to even give it a chance to explain! I'm just going to kill it!_

Slowly the boy rose to his feet and walked to the side of the hill where the thing had disappeared, and peered over the edge. At the bottom of the hill lay a limp, definitely human, form.

The boy walked down the side of the hill and stood in front of the human. It wore black trousers, black dress shoes, and a thin black long sleeved shirt. It also had long golden bangs that hid its face as it lay in the waist high grass; the rest of its golden hair was pulled back in a braid that reached the small of its back.

_Probably female by the looks of that braid. Dang, that means Winry might sympathize with it, dang it!_

As the boy stared at the lithe, barely stirring body he felt all the anger and frustration he had been feeling for two years build up in his chest.

"What the hell do you think you where doing? I needed to go through the gate to find my brother! How dare you use that portal? I needed that! Now I'll have to wait another month before I can even attempt that again! And if you're wondering just how much you just pissed me off than I'll just tell you this. I only cuss when I'm really, really pissed off." The boy screamed glaring at the back of the woman's head, who had instantly stiffened at the sound of the boy's voice.

Suddenly the woman lifted her head a little and began to laugh.

_What the? That is definitely is not a woman, but that laugh…. It sounds so familiar…_

"Well hell Al. I thought you would be happy to see me. Damn this was definitely not the homecoming I was expecting. And I don't think I've ever, ever heard you cuss. When did you start cussing? Damn, I've missed a lot," replied the human at that boy's feet.

_What the? Wait, this guy came from beyond the gate, he has golden hair tied back in a braid, he's wearing black, he sounds and talks like him… Could it really be?_

"E-Edward?" whispered Al (the boy, but I'm sure you guessed that already) looking shocked.

"Yep, its me Al. Are you happy to see me?" Replied Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, as he flashed one of his many mischievous smiles as he sat up to see his beloved younger brother's astonished face.

* * *

A/N: So, what did you think? I did not give Edward real limbs because well, just because. Oh, _and this text means that who ever we're talking about is thinking. Their thoughts basically._ I hope I don't sound like I think you're incompetent, I'm just really nervous! If you're feeling nice, please drop a review!

I need three if you want part two of the prologue! I've already written a lot of this story, so updates will be frequent, but only if people are interested in this story, so if you want to know where this going…then you just have to review!


	2. Prologue: Part 2

Prologue:

Part 2:

* * *

"Edward its really you!" screamed Al falling to his knees and wrapping his brother in a bone crushing hug.

"Okay Al, I love you to, but you're sort of crushing me," wheezed Ed.

"Sorry brother," Al replied as he quickly released his brother, who fell back onto his knees, gasping for air.

"How did you get back?" Al asked excitedly.

"Can we talk about that later Al? It took a lot of energy, and Alchemy for that matter, to get back here, and I'm thoroughly exhausted." Ed gasped, still trying to regain his normal breathing pattern. "We are in Risembool, right?" Ed finished uncertainly.

"Yes, of course we are in Risembool." Al answered happily.

"Well then, can we go to the Rockbell's? I would guess that you're staying there." Edward replied looking excited at the prospect of a comfy bed.

"Well, where else would I be staying Brother? And of course we can start heading over there! We really should get going any way, considering we are about three miles away…" Al replied in a flurry of excitement as he dragged Ed up to his feet only to stop as the creak of metal reached his ears as Edward stood.

"Brother, you did get your limbs back didn't you?" Al asked turning around to give Edward a questioning glance.

"Well Alphonse, you see…" Ed began nervously.

"**Did you or did you not get your limbs back**?" Bellowed Alphonse.

"No Al I didn't. And don't you dare get it into your head that we have to go searching for a way to get them back either! I don't care if I get my limbs back or not. I'm just happy to be home." Edward replied giving Al a hard glare.

Al took a deep breathe and after a minute he answered, "are you absolutely, positively sure that you can live with automail Ed? I can forget about trying to get your limbs only if you're positively sure, I guess…"

"Yes Al, now, I would really like to get to a nice warm bed. It is cold out here." Edward replied smiling.

"Fine. Lets get moving then," Alphonse replied and found that he couldn't resist a smile either.

Ed took a step forward, but only toppled onto the ground with a thud.

"Brother!" screeched Al as he dropped to Ed's side in panic.

"I'm fine Al," gasped Ed as he sat up, "Damn. I knew that I had grown, but I thought that I wouldn't need a crutch when I got here."

"You mean that you were walking with a crutch?" Al asked, beginning to get even more panicked.

"Its okay Al. I just sort of out grew out of my automail, so I've had to walk with a crutch." Edward said, putting a hand on Al's shoulder and pulling himself to his feet.

Alphonse slowly stood and noticed that Ed looked to be about half a foot taller than him. Sighing Al stood and let Ed use his shoulder as a crutch.

"This is going to be a long trek," sighed Al as he helped his brother hobble forward as they began their long walk to the Rockbell's.

* * *

A/N: I hope I portrayed Ed and Al well enough! Review! Please?


	3. Prologue: Part 3

Prologue

Part 3:

* * *

Alphonse let out a relieved breath as he and Ed stepped onto the Rockbell's porch after a five-hour trek across the prairie. By now Edward was unconscious and Al had been beginning to wonder if the two of them would ever reach their beloved friends' front door.

Al half dragged, half carried Ed to the front door. Then, holding Ed up with his left hand and shoulder, he used his right hand to knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" asked a voice from behind the door.

"I don't know! I think everyone is here. There's Fuher Mustang and co., Lieutenant Ross, Sergeant Brosh, and Sheska are all here and Izumi, Curtis, and Mason are catching the early train here tomorrow. That's everyone. Hey! Maybe Al came back!" replied a much younger voice, but still from the other side of the door.

"Don't be ridiculous! Al left to find Ed and I doubt that he would give up so quickly." Answered the first voice.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal a young woman dressed in a purple mechanic suit. She had startling blue eyes and flowing blonde hair. She screamed when she saw the two exhausted brothers at her front door.

"Alphonse! You came back!" screeched the young woman, and then her eyes fell on the limp form that was slouched on his shoulder. The girl gasped, "That means that, that that's E-Ed-Edward."

"Yes Winry, this is Brother and he needs help. First a place to sleep, second food, and third new automail." Al replied breathlessly.

Winry quickly helped both Ed and Al into the house and shut the door.

"Well, who was it Winry?" asked a short old woman as she walked into the front room only to stop open mouthed at the sight that lay before her.

"Its us Pinako." Al replied giving her a sheepish smile.

Pinako gasped, "I don't believe it! You're both back! You must come into the den! Everyone is there and they'll be so excited to see you, and," she added darkly, "you have a lot of explaining to do." And with that, she turned and walked into the den.

Al and Winry exchanged a puzzled look, but followed Pinako (carrying Ed between them) to the den.

"Didn't she see that Ed was unconscious?" Al whispered to Winry.

"I don't know." Replied Winry softly.

They entered the den to see Pinako ushering everyone off the couch. Mustang, Riza, and Breda stood from their sitting positions and joined Sheska, Fuery, Havoc, Armstrong, Ross, Brosh, and Falman against the wall.

Then to the gasps of the gathered military personal, Winry and Al carried in an unconscious Edward and laid him on the couch. With a sigh, Pinako laid out enough chairs until everyone was seated, except Al because he insisted on sitting on the floor next to Ed (Ed had grown so much that he now took up the entire couch), then she spoke, "So Al, I believe you have some explaining to do."

Al sheepishly looked around the room, then he began, "well, I'm afraid I can't tell you all that much. You see I left to open the gate so that I could go through it, find brother and bring him back." Al said, and then he began to explain in full detail how his brother had come out of the gate on his own, most of their conversation, and finally their trek across the prairie.

By now everyone was gaping openmouthed at Al. Except Mustang who was staring at Edward with a mixture of concern and happiness showing in his ebony eyes.

Suddenly the limp form began stir and then yawn.

Rubbing his eyes with his left hand, Ed sat up only to stare in shock at the gathering of people around him.

"Erm, hi? I guess, how are you guys doing?" Ed asked nervously staring around the room, but stiffened when he saw Winry, "ummm, Winry? Would you happen to have your wrench on you by any chance?"

"N-No. Why would I? Its like midnight Ed" she replied, startled.

Edward immediately relaxed at the news and stared around the room.

"So, Fullmetal, would you mind explaining what the hell happened to you?" Mustang asked leaning back in his chair.

Ed smiled weakly and began to explain, "Well, you see there is a whole other world on the other side of the gate. It's just like here; except they don't have alchemy and they are a lot more advanced in chemistry and such. They're sort of like what we could have been if we didn't have alchemy. In fact, when they die they supply us with energy so that we can perform alchemy. Hohenhiem was there too, and he helped me with my research to find a way to get back here. In fact, I developed many theories on the gate that may be useful to future alchemists. I found that if I could concentrate enough energy, that I could at least open the gate from that end. So, I rigged an old cemetery in Panama, a country there, that was going to be dug up and transformed into a park anyway, to explode. This would incinerate the bodies that were underneath the soil, releasing a huge amount of energy. Then I stood a safe distance away and drew the specific transformation circle. After the explosion I put my hands on the circle and by some miracle, opened the gate. I jumped in and using alchemy I held my self in place next to a rip in the gate."

"Wait a rip in the gate?" asked Mustang, looking startled (well even more startled than he and everyone else had since Ed had said "another world". In fact, most people in the rom where gaping open mouthed and Ed, and Fuery was doing his best not to faint, but was sadly, starting to fail).

"Well maybe a scar is a better way to explain it. We draw energy from the gate to perform alchemy, right? So, every alchemist must have an area of the gate where they get their alchemy. Because they draw alchemy from the gate so frequently, there would be some sign, a scar if you will, from where they draw it.

Anyway, back to the story. I waited there for hours, waiting for who ever normally drew alchemy from that part of the gate to use some sort of alchemy so that I could go to this world through the opening in the gate that they would create. But, they didn't. While I waited there I saw a lot of things in the gate, weird creatures and strange bursts of energy as they shot through the gate. Then, just a few feet away from me, the gate opened and stayed open for a few seconds.

I took my chance and lunged through the gate and fell onto a grassy patch of ground at the edge of a hole. unfortunately for me, that patch of grass was also on the top of a hill and I ended up rolling down the side before I could see anything else. I was so exhausted after using up all that alchemy and energy that I was perfectly content to stay at the bottom of that hill for the rest of my life. But I knew that I had to find out where I was before I could even think of sleep. And just as I was about to stand up, someone walked over to me and started yelling at me for using the gate before he got a chance to go through it himself so that he could go find his brother. That was the highlight of my day! Not only had I managed to get back, but I came through an opening that my very own brother had made!" Edward finished with a happy smile.

But, when he looked up he was startled by the combination of looks of horror and concern on everyone's faces.

"You have really been through a lot haven't you Ed?" whispered Winry looking up from her hands to stare at his face.

"Well, I got back in one piece didn't I? Don't worry Win, I'm still your Ed." Edward replied, placing his left hand onto her two clasped hands and she smiled happily, causing a lot of the tension in the room to ease.

"So, if you got didn't suffer any harm there, why did Al and Winry have to practically carry you in here?" asked Sheska, "I mean I know that you were exhausted and all, but you seemed really off balance when you where on two feet. Well, sort of two feet. And you've only used your left hand since you got here."

Ed look startled at the questioned (and Winry gave his automail limbs a suspicious glance), but quickly answered with a look of indignation on his face, "Its not that I've hurt my automail any, its just that I've grown a lot since I left, but my automail just doesn't grow with me and well, there's not exactly any automail in the other world except for very experimental proto types and I didn't want Winry to have any more reasons to kill me by messing up my ports."

Soon everyone started looking at Ed a little closer (except Alphonse because he had already noticed Ed's growth spurt) and noticed that Ed had grown about half a foot since he had left.

"Well, we may not be able to call you shrimp for much longer," Mustang, said, leaning back in his chair with a smirk.

"Who are you calling a shrimp Mustang!" Ed screeched standing up as he did so, causing him to fall on top of Al, who yelped as he and his brother landed in a tumbled heap.

"Nice going Roy," Riza said, slapping Mustang in the back of his head as she did so.

Winry and Sheska quickly helped Ed and Al to their feet. Ed then fell back onto the couch and sat there panting for a few moments before glaring at Roy with all his might. Al sat next to his brother, but kept a close eye on him just to make sure that he wouldn't try to stand again, or strangle Roy for that matter.

"So Ed, since your father helped you out in that, that other world, have you forgiven him?" Ross asked in an attempt to break the tension that was rising between Roy and Edward, but even so, her words still caused Brosh to tense up as memories of Hohenhiem and Ross flirting floated back to his mind.

Ed looked even more shocked at this question than Sheska's, and Al tensed as he waited for Ed's response.

"Why would I? That bastard abandoned us. I under stand his reasons, but that doesn't make them any better! He left us and that's that. In my mind he's a friend not a father." Edward said, but he was screaming by the time he was done.

Most people in the room weren't surprised by his answer. And Ross was realizing that while she had distracted Ed and Roy from their argument she might have just started another.

Ed took a deep breath to calm himself down and then said, "I've answered every question that you've asked, so now it's my turn. First how long has it been since I've been gone? Second, what have you all been doing and why are you all here?"

Most of the gathered people looked shocked, but it was Mustang that replied, "It's been two years since you disappeared Ed. After it was discovered what happened, a new government was established. It's a panel of elected representatives that act like the military council except the Fuher has less power in terms of calling war and managing the entire state. Other than that, nothing big has really happened as far as running the country is concerned. I did succeed in killing Führer Bradley, and then at my hearing I revealed all the corruption that had been in the military, including the homunculi, with help from your old teacher Izumi and Sheska. The council deemed you and I heroes. I was then appointed Führer and given my own personal staff being the soldiers you see before you. Sheska and Izumi were given medals for their part in all of this. You on the other hand were given a whole new rank that the council invented. Brigadier General Solitaire. You hold the same power as any Brigadier General before you except you still get to go around doing your own thing and fighting crime. To allow your new position to be plausible a Brigadier General LA four (my made up French word for desk worker) was created; they basically do the office work. As for personal lives, the people who have had any social changes are Riza, Ross, Brosh, and myself. Riza and I are now engaged while Ross and Brosh are dating. Of course after the council abolished the fraternization laws."

By the time Roy had finished Riza, Ross, and Bloch were all furiously blushing.

"So, who holds my rank, now?" Ed inquired.

"No one, the council has seen no need to appoint one until a war breaks out, which may not be too far off. Drachma has started threating war, if we don't pay them three trillion Cenz they will declare war. They were a little offended when they heard why Armstrong and I had been sent off to the north. Something about for once not deserving a threat of war… Of course, the council sensibly refuses to pay, but Drachma is not backing down. And as for why we're here, Pinako called us all up here when Al disappeared early this morning so that we could come help her and Winry look for him." Mustang replied simply.

"Oh! And what about you, Al?" Ed asked giving his brother a curious glance.

"Well, you see, after you brought me back to life I lost all memory of our journeys after we tried to bring mom back. Rose helped me to get out of the underground city, and then Wrath and we came here. Here I became Izumi's apprentice again and we trained and researched how to get you back for a whole year. In that time I was able to completely regain my memory and I learned all of the legends about the gate by heart. After that year I spent most of my time researching on my own with a little help from Mustang.

After staying with the Rockbell's for a while Rose left with her son to go and find some of the other refugees from Liore and we haven't heard from her sense. As for Wrath, Winry gave him the automail that she had been planning for you and he's off somewhere doing something or other, no one knows for sure." Alphonse explained happily.

"Y-y-you lost your memory?" Ed mumbled horrified.

"Yes, but I have it all back so don't worry!" Al replied hastily.

Ed sighed but nodded, "and you?" he finished glancing at Winry and Pinako.

"Oh the usual of course! Perfecting automail and keeping the business going," replied Winry quickly.

Ed gave a quick nod before glancing back at Mustang, "so, what's with the eye patch?"

Roy looked startled for a moment before replying, "side affect of fighting a homunculus Fuher…"

Edward nodded and yawned loudly, "sorry," he mumbled giving everyone a sheepish look.

"It's just been a really long day. In fact, it's just been a long two years." Ed sighed.

Pinako suddenly stood up and said simply, "Well, now that we're all caught up we might as well get to bed. All the men may sleep in here and Riza, Ross, and Sheska can sleep in the guest room."

"W-W-What about dinner?" Edward asked doing his best to stifle a yawn.

"When did you leave the other world Ed?" Pinako inquired.

"Around eight p.m. I didn't eat before I left because I thought that I could eat once I got here, I wasn't expecting it to be so late when I got here." Ed replied.

Pinako sighed and called over her shoulder as she went into the kitchen, "I'll fix you something to eat Ed, but the rest of you go to bed!"

Everyone began to comply with her orders. The females disappeared upstairs and the soldiers stripped down to tee shirts and underwear (Al felt uncomfortable with this so he disappeared into the bathroom and changed into shorts and a tee) then they all lay blankets and pillows on the hard floor. After changing, Alphonse helped Edward to the kitchen table.

Shortly after, Pinako laid a plate of boiled fish and rice and a cup of milk in front of Edward. She then went upstairs herself, leaving all the men alone. Edward quickly finished his food (abandoned the milk) then Al helped him to the couch, where he quickly changed then lay down.

"Hey shrimp, who said that you got the couch?" Mustang asked.

"Who are you calling so small that he disappears into the couch?" Edward screamed sitting up and glaring at Mustang.

But, when Ed did, he saw Mustang laughing instead of smirking, while the rest of the room was watching tensely waiting to see who would try to kill the other first. They all knew that Ed and Mustang cared for each other deeply, but that would stop neither of them from fighting, or murdering each other in a fit of rage.

"Man I missed those reactions," Mustang said laughing as he did so. Ed simply snorted and lay back down on the couch.

"Hey, who left that out?" Mustang whispered, as he spotted a cup of milk on the table.

"Brother," Al replied, "He hates milk more than anything.

Mustang nodded simply, but neither he nor Al noticed the devious looks passing between the others (except Armstrong and Falman cause they're never devious).

Mustang yawned and stretched out on the floor, his back giving a soft pop as it unwound from a day of toil (okay yes, most of it was sitting on a bumpy train, but still!), his eyes were already beginning to droop and a tired yawn escaped his lips. He glanced back over his shoulder at the small form (for really, even with a growth spurt the kid was still a midget) sprawled out on the couch, his golden hair lying haphazardly over the couch arm and oddly enough reminded the colonel of some kind of halo. It was ironic really, a dog of the military with a halo, preposterous. A soft smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, for really after two years, finally knowing that the kid was safe made him feel like his burden had somehow lessoned. It was his job to protect the kid - even if Full metal would always claim that he had no right nor need to - and protect him he would. And it almost felt like...a little guilt was beginning to dissipate and for a man like the Fuher...that was a miracle in its self.

Sighing, Roy rolled back over and let his eyes finally slide shut and his breath began to even out. His shoulders went lax and his smile grew a notch as he heard Al's soft, almost delicate, snore join that of his normally rowdy crew, both of the boys were safe...so maybe... now he could finally follow the suit of everyone else in the house and sleep soundly for once, something that had been a rare occasion since his childhood (when you grow up in a bar...your childhood isn't generally scar free). The man was asleep within the next forty-five seconds, a rare occurrence indeed when compared to his history of sleepless nights spent pondering this and that or even just nights full of his normal nightmares, they were like a scary movie that you could see a hundred times and you would still scream each time after.

* * *

A/N: Look, I finally updated! Now this isn't the full part three of the prologue, so I want your opinion, should the rest of it be added to this chapter in an edit or would you prefer it made into yet another part of the prologue? I need opinions people! So even if all you do in a review is answer the question, leave the review anyway! And thank you to all who have reviewed so far!


End file.
